


Let's Make This House a Habit (Let's Make The Sun Shine)

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Scott's brain never works the way he wishes it would, but Logan is always helpful.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Let's Make This House a Habit (Let's Make The Sun Shine)

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN HUGE THANKS TO OBERONSEARRING FOR BEING ABSOLUTLEY AMAZING AND BETA'ING THIS FOR ME <3<3 I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH THANK UUUUU
> 
> and i hope that all readers enjoy this lil oneshot!! <3

  
  


Scott was tired, very, _very_ tired. And he wanted nothing more than to lay down on the nearest surface and conk out until someone came and forced him to get up. He knew it was getting to be almost midnight, and his eyes were so heavy, and his body was heavy, and the huge stack of ungraded papers was making fun of him just by sitting there.

He thought for a moment about crawling into bed anyways, just ignoring his problem and dealing with it later. It’s not like he didn't do that a lot already anyways. He glanced at the stack again, and resigned with a sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep peacefully until it was all done.

He set to work, every single motion monotonous as he checked the answers and the answer key, the red pen in his hand stiff and cold, and he wasn’t sure when it happened but soon everything was cold. His hands, his feet, his face, basically all of him, despite his clothing. It was absolutely awful.

The clock beside him said it was almost one a.m. and Scott felt defeated. He was so tired. Everything hurt. He was cold. He was now shaking and the mark he made on the paper was messy and jagged. It didn’t help that he could probably fall asleep even sitting up like this.

Scott’s eyes were glued to the paper in front of him as thoughts started racing through his head. He was fine, everything was fine, and he had no reason to be cold or shaking or tired. He needed to do this. This had to be done. Despite the spandex uniform still clinging uncomfortably to his skin, it had to be done. 

He jolted when there was a rough knock on the door to his office. Suddenly, Scott was incredibly glad no one could see his eyes because he knew exactly what would happen if they could.

Logan came through the door without getting an answer to his knock, but Scott allowed it, if only because he was too tired to try and stop him. 

“It’s 1:30 in the morning,” Logan stated simply, the door left wide open behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and his face tensed up with all kinds of disapproval. His gaze seemed to be burning right through Scott’s ruby lenses. 

Scott swallowed dryly, wondered if his shaking was visible, “I have papers to grade.”

Logan snorted, “That’s not a good excuse. The kids can wait another couple of days to get their tests back.”

Scott stared at the current test in front of him, unsure of what to say.

Logan stood there for another minute, clearly trying to give Scott a chance to defend himself, but Scott was so tired, and everything was too difficult right now.

“They already waited too long, Logan,” he whispered weakly.

Logan pursed his lips, “Scott, you’re not that stupid.” 

“...The Professor-” Scott tried again, but Logan clearly was having none of it. 

“Don’t even try that right now. Ain’t gonna work.”

Scott finally raised his head to look his partner in the eyes, and there was anger in those experienced old eyes, but also concern and frustration. He was concerned. Logan was worried. Scott never got to see that with Jean, she’d just solve the problem for him, but Logan didn’t have her ability to go inside his mind and slap a bandaid on it.

Scott opened his mouth, intending to come up with another excuse, but then his jaw started to shake with force he was very unfamiliar with, and he let out a weary sob instead.

Logan hummed sympathetically, and came around the desk to hold Scott closely and dearly. He shook in Logan’s grip, he craved more of Logan’s touch because it was so warm and loving, and all he wanted was to lay down with the man and sleep.

“Logan,” he sobbed brokenly, and that just earned a tighter squeeze, “I-I can’t- I can’t turn it off, I can't do it, I-”

And Scott wasn’t even sure if he was shedding actual tears, but he didn’t think it mattered. Logan just held him, ran fingers through his hair, ran his palms roughly over Scott’s limbs as if sensing the cold deep inside of Scott’s bones.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay, Scott, got ya,” Logan soothed.

Scott had no idea how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Logan helped him up, turned out the light on his desk, and led him on shaky legs to their bedroom. The darkness of the bedroom, the slightly rumpled sheets from where Logan had clearly been laying waiting for him, and the moonlight shining through the window was all reminder enough that it had been far too long since Scott had laid down to sleep in their room.

Logan always helped him though, he was always there to help him when his brain and body worked against each other. Some days Scott genuinely wondered where he’d be without Logan.

The older man threw a set of pajamas at Scott, and he changed quickly while Logan dipped out of the room once again. Scott grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks from the dresser, his guilty pleasure, and sat on the edge of the bed stiffly while he waited for the return of his lover.

He came back with a mug, presumably filled with a hot drink of some kind, and a plate of food. Logan set the items down on the nightstand, then pushed Scott back into the bed and pulled all the blankets over the younger’s still shaking body.

Logan crawled in next to Scott and turned on the TV to some loud and dark live action movie.

“Logan…” Scott whispered, brain still stuck on that stack of papers just down the hall.

“You haven’t slept in days, and I don’t think you’ve eaten at all today,” Logan said gruffly.

Scott turned red, “I did.”

“Sure.”

The mug, full of hot cocoa apparently, was brought to his lips and Scott gulped it down greedily, now painfully aware of the emptiness of his stomach.

“Your body was shaking cause you hurt it, Scott,” Logan told him gently, he pulled the mug away and set it back on the dresser.

“I… I didn’t mean to…” he whispered, even though they both knew that. Maybe he’d never get his brain and body to work together, but at least he’d always have Logan.

The man gave Scott some crackers to munch on, and cold deli meat and cheese as well. The movie playing in the background was enough of a distraction for both of them, and they laid together quietly, Scott’s head resting right over Logan’s heart.

Things would always be hard, it seemed, even during times of peace. But for Scott, there was Logan. There would always be Logan. And he hoped that one day he could make it up to the man, repay him for everything he’d done.

He drifted off, dreaming of that life where he could, where every night was filled with warmth and love and the steady sound of Logan’s beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> PSSST!! come join the Scogan discord server :33 https://discord.gg/t7GBTyd


End file.
